


Pillows

by Camaendir



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaendir/pseuds/Camaendir
Summary: Raleigh tries to relax on a flight to Tokyo, with no help from Chuck.





	Pillows

Even after Operation Pitfall, quiet nights were few and far between for Raleigh. Half of his evenings were filled with paperwork for whatever United Nations meeting or press conference Herc wanted him at the next morning, and the other half were spent on redeye flights back and forth between Shatterdomes.

With no threat of any Kaiju coming to barrel through them, the U.N. suddenly found a lot more money to rebuild most of the Shatterdomes as research facilities. Stuck-up bastards trying to save face, in Raleigh’s opinion.

He flipped through several pages of briefings Herc had given him before his flight to Tokyo, on his current press tour for the Shatterdome there to be transformed into a center for oceanography and water purification research. Sighing, he placed the packet on his lap and leaned back, going over the answers to typical press questions in his head.

At least he tried to.

Chuck was in the seat next to him, head lolled back, arms folded over his chest, and mouth open as he snored his way through the flight. Raleigh sighed and looked at the younger man, mentally trying to find a way to keep him from snoring without smothering him with a pillow.

Another loud snore and a jerk from Chuck, causing him to smack Raleigh’s knee with his own.

The pillow might be a good idea.

Raleigh hit him back and the Australian jerked awake, looking around frantically with one eye barely open. He spotted Raleigh and yawned, leaning forward and rubbing at his face. 

“’Ow much longer we got on this flight, Ray?” He yawned again and stretched his arms.

“About four hours. Have a good nap?” He asked dryly. 

Chuck leaned back in his seat, shuffling around to get himself comfortable again. “If you hadn’t woken me up, I would’ve.”

“I did no-“

“You hit me with your knee, Ray.”

“… you hit me first.”

“Yeah, blame the sleepin’ man, Ray. That’ll hold up in court.” He turned his body towards Raleigh, fixing his arms back over his chest. “Aren’t they supposed ta hand out pillows?”

Raleigh nodded, shoving his packet into the bag under his legs. “I’ll ask for one when they come back around. And a coffee, too.”

Chuck nodded, closing his eyes again. “Good man.”

Raleigh pulled a book from his bag and flipped through to his last spot and began reading, scanning the aisle every few minutes for a flight attendant.

It wasn’t long before he managed to ask a passing stewardess for the items, giving one of his trademark smiles for quicker service.

It never failed.

He had his coffee and a pillow for Chuck in a minute flat. He thanked her for them, getting a blush in response. He turned to his companion and was startled with the ginger man staring him down. He was frowning profusely with his brow knitted.

Raleigh slowly handed him his pillow, which Chuck snatched from the older man.

“You shouldn’t tease her like that,” he muttered, holding the white bedding in his lap. “She’s got no chance in hell with you. So turn down the charm, mate.”

“I was not teasing her. I was simply being nice.”

“I know that smile, Ray. You give it to the nurses when you want to get out of physical therapy early. You give it to the mess hall ladies when you want extra eggs for Mako. You even used it on me.”

Raleigh scoffed and turned to Chuck. “I have never-“

“When I was first discharged, you used it on me all the time. Tryin’ to bring me food and walk Max so I wouldn’t be runnin’ around on my bad leg.”

Raleigh blushed. “Never thought you’d figure that out, Chuck.”

The Australian grinned in response. “I’m smarter than you think, Ray. I know the difference between yer real smile and yer stage smile.”

“Really now?” Raleigh leaned forward. “You pay that much attention to my lips, Chuck?”

That shut him up with his face going red. Chuck mumbled and turned around, throwing the pillow behind his head and keeping his back to Raleigh.

Raleigh chuckled and went back to his book, gently sipping his coffee. Needed sugar.

Chuck stayed in his position for an hour or so longer, little hiccupping snores coming from him every few minutes. Raleigh had finished his coffee and had asked for another, more sugar this time, by the time the ginger man had turned back to face him.

Raleigh looked from the corner of his eye and stifled a laugh. Chuck was slumped over with his mouth open and pillow creases pressed into one half of his face. Raleigh put his book down and drank the freshly delivered coffee slowly. 

Chuck let out another small snore and shuffled in his seat, his arms crossing back over his chest. Raleigh smiled and leaned back in his own seat, putting it further back to fully relax.

He closed his eyes for a minute when he felt Chuck lurch forward and slam his head down on Raleigh’s chest. He looked down at the ginger head smothering itself into his pec, his face blooming red with the action. Chuck’s hands snaked around Raleigh’s bicep and held it to him, mumbling in his sleep.

“Chuck-“

“Better… pillow,” Chuck muttered, burrowing his face further into the fabric of Raleigh’s shirt. Raleigh could feel his blush subside as he looked down at the sleeping man, his back rising and falling with each steady breath. He looked so… peaceful without the forced scowl across his features. Just resting and unguarded, he looked his age. A young man, truly, with the weight of the world on his shoulders still.

Raleigh smiled and moved his arm so he could rest his hand on Chuck’s thigh. Chuck smiled in his sleep and squeezed Raleigh’s arm. Raleigh’s smile grew in response and he fished his phone out of his pocket with his other hand. He held it out from them and snapped a few photos, one or two especially of Chuck’s sleeping face. 

He was swiping through them as Chuck shuffled, turning his face towards Raleigh and slowly blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Raleigh and grinned.

“There it is,” he mumbled, turning a little to move his face closer to Raleigh’s throat.

“There what is?” Raleigh could almost feel Chuck’s lips on his throat.

“The real smile.” He untangled one arm and poked Raleigh in the cheek. “That’s the one I like.”

Raleigh smiled wider and squeezed Chuck’s thigh, earning him a pleased noise from the Australian. “It’s hard to fake a smile when you look like that.”

“Look like wha’?”

Raleigh turned his phone to Chuck, showing him the photos of him asleep on Raleigh’s chest.  
Chuck just huffed and settled back onto Raleigh’s pec, letting one hand lay itself over Raleigh’s thigh. 

“Blame the wonderful pillow I’m using. It’s really comfy.” 

“Well then I’ll be sure to withhold the pillow on the next flight, then.”

A crushing grip nearly tore his thigh open.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Chuck was eerily serious about that.

Raleigh laughed in response, and patted Chuck’s hand, letting them rest on top of each other.

“Besides, if you did that,” Chuck yawned out, snuggling down into Raleigh’s chest again, “I’ll just have to sleep on you at the hotel.”

Raleigh grinned at that.

There were worse ways to spend his nights.


End file.
